Trilliant Archaeological Data Archive
The Trilliant Archaeological Data Archive, known by the acronym TADA, is a specially funded department within the overall organization that focuses on the rediscovery of lost knowledge or information as well as fabrication of such knowledge when doing so is convenient to the Trilliant Ring. This division was given form during the rise of the Expanse, and its predecessor groups were the ones which “rediscovered” the historical names of Navette and Cabochon. Due to the sector's willingness to accept this justification (in no small part due to The Great Library’s destruction), further funding was devoted to finding other ways in which “historical information” could be used to The Trilliant Ring’s advantage. "'The word that is Trilliant realizes truth.' With TADA, truth becomes another part of realizing one’s personal perfection. With the help of our skilled field researchers, archivists, and public relations personnel, you can pursue your own personal truth." --excerpt from a Trilliant Memo. Organization The Trilliant Archaeological Data Archive is currently a small but growing group comprised of several subsections, each called an “arm”. Due to the successful completion of The Expanse, the group has received a surge in funding and is currently finding its footing in terms of membership and structure. During this fledgling phase, the organization’s attention is primarily directed at populace of the Trilliant controlled Expanse planets and providing small nudges here and there to increase their satisfaction with Trilliant control of those worlds. Discovery Arm The Discovery Arm of TADA is focused on unearthing new historical information. It is primarily comprised of Trilliant archaeologists, anthropologists, and geologists drawn from other divisions or who participate in it in addition to their usual responsibilities. As a corporation concerned with culture, trends, and styles, the Trilliant Ring was already using archaeologists and anthropologists to research historical information which could be of use. Taking inspiration from a diverse set of time periods and cultures has always been important to the organization. Trilliant geologists involved in TADA include those focused on using natural materials for their value, such as in gemstones and sculptures, as well as those for its technological applications, such as electrical components. Members of this arm have a variety of titles based on their specific field of knowledge. Archive Arm The Archive Arm of TADA is focused on information storage and lookup. It is a layer of technology and experts that strive to add plausible deniability to TADA’s processes. This subsection’s work is often distributed through the company’s usual data archivists. As TADA work, by design, resembles true information, most employees never realize they are handling falsified information. This work is orchestrated by a small collective of employees who understand TADA’s true purpose and carefully curate the paths information travels through the organization to lend it the most credibility. Trilliant’s highly individualistic culture and structure occasionally leads to duplicate work throughout the organization. While this is sometimes a good thing, as it provides parallel replication of experiments, it is just as often a waste of funding and resources. Trilliant uses archivists to allow their members to search through the often labyrinthine collection of research results, sales reports, and project proposals. Members of this arm are given the title of Chronicler. Spin Arm The Spin Arm of TADA is is responsible for determining the best type of evidence to use in a specific scenario, as well as the best way to disseminate fabricated information. It is the first point of contact when a member of the Trilliant Ring is in search of fabricated evidence, and it works closely with each client to ensure that their needs are met. Trilliant’s Marketing division provides most of the talent for the Spin arm. Members of this arm are given the title of Magician. Method TADA aims to be a scalpel which carefully shapes the body of truth. Whenever possible, it uses true information for its findings. If a position can be supported with already known factual evidence, TADA supplies it. However, the Trilliant Ring’s collection of knowledge is far behind that which the Great Library once was. In the case of missing information that is not readily purchasable, the rest of the process kicks into action. The Spin Arm is initially contacted by a member of upper management who requires evidence to support a specific claim or product line. The Spin Arm determines what general type of evidence is likely to produce the desired reaction, and passes this request on to the upper circle of the Archive Arm. The Archive Arm collects all of the true information relevant to the request and then provides it to experts within the Discovery Arm. These field experts refine the Spin Arm’s evidence request into its specific pieces. This information is passed back to the Archive Arm then again to different individuals within the Discovery arm, who then either fabricate evidence and plant it to be discovered by others, or fabricate it and pretend to have unearthed it themselves. Once this fabricated evidence has become a part of TADA’s database, it is passed back up to the Spin Arm, which fluffs it up and prepares it for presentation, consulting with the requesting stakeholder to ensure that the final product meets their standards. If it does not for any reason, the evidence is returned to the archive, buried and the process restarted. Iconography TADA’s organization rapidly became associated with an image of a three-armed magician. Typically, one arm is tipping its hat (representing the Spin Arm), another is producing flowers (representing the Discovery Arm), and the last is tucked behind the magician’s back (representing the Archive Arm). This design has been used in several areas the organization touches, including: promotional imagery, VI designs, and animations during presentations including information which touched TADA. Claims Navette, a major tradehub, was erroneously known as Berkmann III. It’s name was originally lost when the moon was settled by refugees fleeing religious persecution. These refugees, in their ignorance, were not aware of the planet’s god-given name. As this happened between two imperial civil wars, this slight against the Empire went unnoticed and records were lost. It wasn’t until a Trilliant archivist discovered some old paperwork that the historical name was recovered. Cabochon had its true named suppressed by the malicious Halvei Mandate who put their own name upon the planet instead, smearing the divine name bestowed upon it by the Empire. So thorough was the Halvei Mandate in their control and so vile in their methods that they even had agents destroy records of this name within the Empire itself. Controversies There were outcries during Trilliant Ring seizure of Navette as to the absurdity of a moon’s population forgetting their world’s name. However, with the rise of the Thousand Hands initiative, such outcries were silenced. “Huh, is that so? That doesn’t sound right.” A Cabochonian serf’s response after being told that the planet’s name was a false one. The serf could not be located for further comment, and few seem to share the same opinion. Category:The Trilliant Ring